Azazel, Number 1 Babysitter
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: When Azazel is on a reconnaissance mission in Xavier Mansion he comes across someone unexpected... Originally posted for a prompt on xmfk. Canon compliant up to X-Men First Class.
1. Fancy meeting you here

_Hi there! This was originally posted on xmen-firstkink as a mini-fill for a prompt. _

_Since then I've been writing a little more and so you'll get at least a second chapter here. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Scott Summers considered himself a brave boy. He hadn't even cried when his big brother Alex had told him goodbye before he had to go "on a long journey, no, you can't come along, champ, I'm very sorry, but I love you, buddy," and had left him at the orphanage. (He _had_ cried a little when Alex came to fetch him a few months later with a kind man in a wheelchair and told him they finally had a home again – but that was alright, Alex had cried, too.)

But now he was feeling something which maybe could have been a tiny little bit fear – which was why he grabbed his broomstick tighter as he neared the door of the Professor's study.

There were suspicious noises coming through the door! The Professor was away with Hank and Alex on a mission, Sean had stayed behind to look after "the X-kids" (Sean's words – as there were Jean, Scott himself and the little Ororo). Scott knew for a fact that Sean and the girls had been asleep ten minutes ago when he had went down to the kitchen for a glass of water (not for a slice of the delicious chocolate cake still in the fridge, not at all!).

This could only mean one thing: Robbers!

In the Professor's study!

Perhaps they had come to steal the Professor's precious chess board? Everyone knew it was very special, no one but the Professor ever touched it – and when he took one of the black pieces (always the black ones, never the white), he handled them as if they were made out of crystal and could break anytime.

So when Scott had heard the robbers he had run quietly to the nearby broom closet and armed himself. There was no time to wake Sean – by the time he would have run up all these stairs the robbers could have been gone – and he could always take off his glasses if they wanted to harm him.

Now he was tiptoeing to the door... he had his hand on the handle... he took a deep breath...

"Hands in the air, you robbers!" he screamed while he threw the door open.

He had been expecting one, maybe two thugs in black masks and with huge bags to shove in the … um, books, perhaps? Or the chessboard, yes.

What he _hadn't_ been expecting was a picture book devil come to life.

"Oh!" he gasped, "You're one of us! Don't worry, you're safe, we're all special here."

The devil-man blinked at him. "Hello, _malchik_. Should you not be in bed?" he asked with a funny accent that sounded a bit like Mr Chekov from that _totally awesome_ new TV Series taking place in space.

Scott shrugged. "I just wanted to get some water from the kitchen. You want to come? We've got some great chocolate cake leftover."

The devil man leveled a thoughtful look at him, then he stepped closer. "Alright, comrade, lead the way."

Scott held out his hand once he'd gotten near. "I'm Scott, by the way. So, what can you do?"

By way of explanation, the devil man took his hand and then the study around them disappeared and they were standing in the kitchen in a quickly dissolving cloud of red smoke.

The devil man gave him a little nod. "Azazel, at your service."

Scott's eyes grew wide and he grabbed one of Azazel's hands in both of his, shaking it up and down and squealing in absolute delight "Again, again! Can you go anywhere? You've got the _best_ power, ever!"

Azazel grinned at him – and then they were _flying!_ Well, more like falling, actually, and oh god, was that really the mansion down there, all tiny like a doll's house but rapidly growing bigger? But before Scott had time to worry they were standing once again in the kitchen, as if nothing had happened.

"Ohhh, that was beyond cool! Can we do it again? _Pleeeeaaase?_"

Azazel obviously was amused by Scott's puppy dog expression, but he shook his head. "I think you need some of that cake first, _da_? To keep your strength up."

That was when Scott remembered his manners and offered to make tea. Azazel accepted gracefully and they were just sitting and eating companionably, when the door flew open and Sean stormed in, two little girls peaking around the corner behind him.

Sean's eyes grew huge like saucers and he didn't got farther than "You!" before Scott's flood of words washed over him while the boy tugged at his sleeve.

"Sean! Sean! Guess what, I've found another mutant friend! This is Azazel, and apart from looking amazing did you know he also can go anywhere he likes in less than a second! And he even has a tail! He took me flying and I guess you can come, too, if you ask nicely."

The little Ororo had peaked up at the mention of a tail and now went to pet it reverently, like she did with the cats which lived in the currently empty stable buildings.

Jean, ever practical, had helped herself to a piece of cake in the meantime and declared around it: "You're red, I like that. Uncle Hank is blue, but I think red is prettier. Can we braid your hair?"

Sean sighed, but seemed to relax when Azazel picked up Ororo and put her in his lap. "Would you like cake, _milaja_?" Azazel asked, before he looked over to Sean and gave him a shrug and a wink.

"Seriously, Azazel, what are you doing here? I mean except from charming the kids, obviously," Sean asked while he helped himself to some cake as well.

"Oh, you know, comrade, just popping in..." the red man smirked.

"Sean, Sean, can we go and play with Azazel some more? The girls haven't seen what he can do yet!" Scott pleaded. Sean shot a calculating look at the red man and than cast a glance at the kids.

"I think you should wash your hands first. And your faces, 'Ro, sweetie, you've got chocolate _everywhere_, even in your hair!"

While Scott cheered, Sean took Ororo to the sink to clean her as best as he could. Jean helped Azazel to put the (noticeable much smaller) rest of the cake back to the fridge.

Half an hour and an uncountable number of trips to any number of places on the estate later (including the roof, the top of the satellite dish, the air, the air, the air! and at last the middle of the pool, before a quick trip to a bathroom to get all the excited kids toweled dry) the children were all fast asleep, completely exhausted after so much fun.

Sean clapped a hand on Azazels back.

"Dude, that was totally rad. Do you think you could come over again some time when I'm on babysitting duty? You're much better at getting them to sleep than I am."

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "Under one condition. You must never speak of this with the rest of the Brotherhood, it would undermine my position."

Sean shook his hand eagerly. "Deal."

Azazel gave him a Shark like grin that would have made Erik proud, saluted shortly and was gone in a cloud of red smoke.

Sean smiled as he went back to bed. He would make sure there was plenty of cake the next night he was the babysitter. And perhaps a bottle of expensive Vodka.

* * *

_malchik = little boy_

_da = yes_

_milaja = darling_

_Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. ^_^_


	2. Well, that was unexpected

_Hi there!_

_Thank you everyone who has stopped by to read this little story._

_Here is the second chapter I promised you._

_I have loved the Maximov twins ever since I learned about their existence and I absolutely adored Pietro in Days of Future Past, but here they're a bit smaller.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_cursive= emphasis or people speaking in Polish_

**bold = people speaking telepathically**

* * *

**Azazel, get here, now.**

Azazel did, no questions asked. When they were on a mission he was the reinforcement only a call away. What he saw when he rematerialized next to Emma made him pause nonetheless.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"You need to take these two children, bring them to safety at once and keep them there until I tell you otherwise. We will be occupied here for at least one more hour, come check on us if you don't hear anything in the meantime."

Azazel just nodded. He wasn't all that surprised Emma assumed he could work with children, after all it was very hard keeping secrets from her without one of those hideous helmets. So he crouched down to appear less threatening, reached out an open hand in invitation and used the voice that had worked before to calm down little children after a nightmare.

"Hello, _malchiki_."

The guarded faces of the two children huddled close together in a corner lit up a bit, and then the boy began to speak rapidly in Polish.

Well, that was unexpected. But nothing Azazel couldn't handle (having lived a rather long time he picked up a lot of languages and Polish was similar enough to the familiar Russian it didn't cause him any difficulties) and he answered him in kind that yes, he had come to take them away from the bad scary people in white coats and yes, he would do anything to find their papa. So if they could just give him their hands he would get them to safety at once.

Obviously meeting someone who spoke their mother's tongue rather than that of their captors made the children trust him enough to lay their little hands in his and after a last nod to Emma they were gone with a whisk of smoke.

Azazel hadn't really thought about it, just wanting to get the children away from those horrible labs and somewhere safe as quickly as possible, but looking back he might have found it a bit alarming that they ended up in Westchester rather than at one of the many safehouses the Brotherhood had around the globe.

Perhaps all these evenings of babysitting had left the unconscious notion in his mind that Xavier's school was the safest place for mutant children. (Well. It kind of _was_, actually.)

In any case he was glad the Professor (despite all his _really, Azazel, call me Charles_ he would always remain the Professor for him) hadn't objected to his help in babysitting when he learned about it, but welcomed him with open arms (after a cursory sweep for bad intentions, of course). Things being as they were Azazel only needed to call out **Professor?** softly as they arrived and could be sure to have any aid he might need with the traumatized children.

While the Professor alerted the rest of the team of the newcomers, Azazel explained to the children what just happened, and that they were among friends now.

"_Can you tell me your names, my darlings? __I am called Azazel._" The teleporter said then and was satisfied to learn they were named Pietro and Wanda and apparently brother and sister. Pietro was the one who did the talking, as Wanda seemed to be very shy – not surprising after meeting new people and being whisked away to a new place so suddenly. They didn't look older than five, perhaps six years old, but he had seen enough malnourished children to know looks could be deceiving in such situations. He didn't want to think about what had happened to the children in those labs before the Brotherhood found them, although he might need to check them for injuries sooner rather than later.

All the while he had felt the Professor's presence in his mind, looking through the relevant information about the children (little as there was) and heard him announce to Hank that he best loose his lab coat as to not to scare the kids.

**Also, they seem to trust me partially because I speak ****Polish as opposed to their captors who spoke English, ****so****...** Azazel began thinking at the Professor.

**You should be the one doing the talking, of course. We'll just smile and be helpful, ****yes****?** Charles answered him in kind.

"_Wanda, Pietro, would you like to meet a few friends of mine? They are special, just like you and me and they're very nice. They won't hurt you, all right?"_ Azazel asked his two young charges.

The children exchanged an anxious look and gripped his hands tighter. _"Will you stay with us, Uncle Azazel?"_ Pietro asked, his voice slightly trembling.

"_Of course I will! Don't worry, I will be with you the entire time."_

Pietro exchanged another look with his sister and after a little nod of her he squared his shoulders. _"Alright. Let's meet them."_

Azazel smiled at them and then gave them a hug. _"You are so brave, I am very proud. Now, why don't we sit down on this nice sofa while we wait? They should be here shortly."_

While the Professor and Hank were on their way, Azazel chatted away with the children, grateful that they didn't seem too traumatized. All ideological disagreements aside, he thought both Xavier and Lehnsherr actually did the best they could for mutantkind – you needed someone to free mutant children from laboratories, and you also needed a safe place to stay for those children afterwards. So.

(He didn't know what had happened between Lehnsherr and Xavier before that day on the beach, but he did know that they began exchanging letters some time back – he was the one who had to pick them up from the Brotherhood's P.O. Box, after all. Lehnsherr repaid these favors in quite tasteful liquor, so he wasn't about to complain. And since the letters started, some of the ever present tension seemed to seep out of their fearless leader, which was a big plus in Azazel's opinion.)

When the Professor and Hank arrived, the children were actually too delighted by Hank's blue fur and Xavier's ability to guess _every_ number they thought of, no matter how often they tried, to mind that both spoke English. Soon the adults had learned the sad, but thankfully not gruesome tale of the twins' imprisonment.

A quick and careful exam of the children revealed no injuries that needed immediate medical attention. Apparently the facility had specialized in behavioral tests rather than a more hands-on approach of studying.

They had ended up in the kitchen by now and Hank was fixing the children some dinner consisting of sandwiches and reheated soup from lunch.

Pietro shyly tugged at Azazel's sleeve and when he bent down to him whispered in his ear _"Do you think we can look for our papa now?"_

"_Of course we can, sweetheart. May I ask the Professor for help? He's really good at finding people."_

Pietro had a quick, whispered conversation with his sister and then nodded. Azazel relayed the problem to the Professor, who smiled at the children.

"Would you allow me to look through your memories for a hint of your papa? I promise it won't hurt," Xavier asked gently. The twins nodded readily.

The Professor's eyes closed in concentration and stayed like this for about half a minute and then they snapped open suddenly.

"Oh. Oh dear."

Azazel frowned at him. "What is the matter?"

The Professor took a breath and then smiled at the children. "Well, the good message is, I do know who your father is. And we can find him quite easily, I should think."

Pietro and Wanda watched him in awe. "Really? You can find our papa?" Pietro whispered.

The Professor nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yes, my dear boy. You see, the problem is that your papa unfortunately doesn't know of you two."

The children nodded. "Yes, mama told us she didn't know she was pregnant until she sent him away," Pietro said. Wanda continued quietly, "After our sister Anya died." Pietro hugged her tightly and went on, "And mama said she was very sorry about that later and tried to find him everywhere but he was gone."

The Professor nodded again, sympathetically. "I'm sure if he had known he would have found you a long time ago. Your papa loved your mama very much, and your sister, too. I know he will love you just as much, once he gets to know you."

"Oh please, can we go and find him now?" Pietro asked with heartbreaking hope shining in his eyes.

The Professor exchanged a quick glance with Azazel. The teleporter looked at him resolutely. "Just tell me a name and a place and I'll fetch him," he promised.

The young man smiled a bit sadly. **It's Erik**, he told Azazel telepathically, turning back to the children while the red mutant still reeled from the shock.

"If Uncle Azazel fetches your papa, would you let me explain everything to him at first? He might need a minute to comprehend he's got two lovely children."

That made the twins smile and nod. The Professor clapped his hands. "Excellent. Azazel, would you do the honours?"

The teleporter nodded, hugged the children once more and with the promise, "_I'll be back very soon,"_ he was gone.

The rest of the Brotherhood had handled the situation back at the labs just fine, which was just as well, because Azazel needed their fearless leader undistracted right now.

He shot a quick glance at Emma, knowing she would check for the events of the last hour. It really was a testimony to her that she didn't bat an eyelash by the admittedly rather overwhelming news concerning their leader's updated family status, just nodded when Azazel told said leader that he needed to come with him. Azazel ended up bringing the rest of the Brotherhood (and the files they had gathered) to their current safehouse first, because clearly this would take all night.

When Lehnsherr and him rematerialized in Xavier's lobby, the Professor was already there to greet them. Azazel would have been applauding Lehnsherr's composure if he didn't suspect that his fearless leader basically only possessed two settings of emotion, rage and snark.

He nodded towards the Professor and left to check up on the children.

He found them in the kitchen once again, now freshly bathed and in clean clothes, where Hank was absolutely spoiling them with cookies and milk.

The twins were delighted to see him again. Pietro ran to him and tugged at his sleeve while jumping up and down with superhuman speed. "_Uncle Azazel! Did you find our papa? Did you bring him? Is he here now?"_

Azazel laughed and spun the boy around in a circle. "_Yes, darling, I found your papa. He is having that chat with Uncle Charles first, you know?"_

Pietro nodded, but then a look of apprehension came to his face. He motioned for Azazel to come nearer and when the teleporter bent down to him, whispered into his ear, _"What if he doesn't want us?"_

Azazel hugged the boy tightly. He whispered back, _"Of course your papa will want you."_

"_Promise?"_

Azazel laid a hand on his heart and said solemnly, _"I swear __on everything I hold dear."_

That seemed to calm Pietro a little bit and soon he was leading Azazel back to the table and asked Hank if he could have cookies and milk, too. (He could.)

Azazel stayed with them trough dinner and then they just ended up snuggled in bed with him telling them stories and everyone waiting for the Professor and Magneto to finish their talk.

They must have had, at some point, because there was a tentative knock on the bedroom door and then Lehnsherr entered, without the atrocious helmet and with suspiciously red rimmed eyes (but Azazel wouldn't judge, and honestly, he was preferring his fearless leader having some actual human emotions to him going off destroying piping in rage any day).

The children went quiet and just looked at this man, this stranger, coming tentatively nearer and finally sitting gingerly on the bed, eyes roaming over them like the ones of a starving man at a buffet.

He reached out a hand to each of them and said, his voice a bit hoarse and his Polish a bit rusty, "_Hello, Pietro, Wanda. I am your father."_

And just like that, a spell seemed to be broken and both children rushed forward to be welcomed in a warm, and quite teary embrace.

Azazel took this as his cue to leave. His leader clearly was staying the night and Hank had invited him to their poker game. Azazel had every intention to wipe the floor with the X-Men. The superiority of the Brotherhood would once again be proven.

* * *

_Go, Azazel!_

_So, I hope you enjoyed the fluff. There's never enough fluff! ^_^_

_Comments, suggestions and wishes for future chapters are always appreciated, this is still a work in progress, so there's room for a lot of ideas._

_Take care!_

_Auri_


End file.
